Save Me From Myself
by E-luusive
Summary: when raven is having emotional troubles who will save her? oneshot


**I don't own teen titans……… which sucks. (Not the show. Me not owning it.) **

No one understands. No one ever, they all think I'm weird because I'm dark. Just because I'm dark doesn't make me a Goth. They say I am but I'm not. They'd be dark to if they knew what its like. Hearing thoughts you don't want to hear. Feeling emotions that aren't your own. Being half demon. For me, life sucks. To top off all my problems no one understands me. I bet if they were an empath and got bombarded with thoughts and emotion from people around you they would be just like me.

Every minute of my life I have to conceal my emotions or the city would be destroyed. It's happened before. A single tear could break a vase a lamp and the light bulbs all at the same time. But I found a way, a way that I can let my emotions escape from my body without blowing anything up. This is what helps me. This little utensil keeps the city and the tower from blowing up. I just hold it above my arm, apply a little pressure and it all flows out. My emotions flow out. "Ahh" it hurts just a little but not as bad. This is the way

I can express my self without any one knowing. After I wipe up the blood all the evidence is gone. The scars are covered by the long sleeves of my uniform. Eventually my powers will heal me. Sometimes … I want to tell them but I know they won't understand. They'll probably send me to a psychiatrist and say I'm ino. But I'm not. I only do this when necessary. Like today. I think I cut a little too deep the blood is in a puddle on the floor. I know I shouldn't do this but what other way is there? When I get overwhelmed I cut myself I can't help it. I'm not suicidal or anything it's just one of my dirty little secrets everybody has them. "Crap!" ooops I shouldn't have yelled. I know some one heard that. What if they see me standing in this pool of blood? I bend down but fall the blood soaking into my uniform.

I hear foot steps, I see their shadow coming closer and closer the door slides open…

It's ...Him. "Raven! Raven! Who did this? Why are you bleeding everywhere?" And then as if I had no control over my body… I, I smiled. Not cheesing like an idiot but just a smile. A very small, small smile. "This isn't blood," as I become delirious my words began to stagger into a barely audible whisper. "these are the tears of an empath. I cry tears of blood not of water" I have no idea what I'm saying. I must have shocked him. "Raven…" I think I may have cut him off but it must be said. I need this I need Him. "Save me Beast Boy," "From who Raven? Tell me!" I hope he doesn't call for help. I can feel my soul slipping from consciousness. "Save me from myself." I lost too much blood I fainted. I could feel my self being carried then I fell into a tormenting nightmare. I was standing in a dark room.

I looked around and saw no one or anything. I was about to walk until I felt someone cut me in my back. I reached over my shoulder to rub my throbbing back. But I felt something some liquid. It was …blood. I was bleeding before I could even get out a simple 'ow' some cut me in my back again. Then I heard whispers so low I could barely understand what they were saying. I don't think they were speaking in English. The whispers excelled to shrieks and cries.

There was shouting and yelling it hurt my ears so much I couldn't stand it. I fell to the ground crouching. It got to a point where it was uncontrollable. It sounded as if the demons of hell were speaking and thinking all at once. I tried desperately to close my eyes in hopes that it would help but I couldn't close them. Even when I came close to closing them my eyes would shoot back open. But then as I finally tried my hardest to close my eyes it stopped. My eyes closed and the torment ended. But when I opened my eyes.. I wish I hadn't. Standing in front of me was an image which I soon realized was the future me. I was older and blood dripped from every scar on my skin. I stood not believing my eyes. As I reached out to touch it, "Do you like it daughter?" that dark cynical voice sent shivered through my body. "I'm surprised you don't put up a fight when I posses you. Maybe your mother's bad traits are stating to wear off."

"What are you talking about!" I asked enraged by the mere sound of my father's voice. He ignored my question "keep up the good work Raven. And you'll join me again sooner than you think." Then I put the pieces of my puzzle together. _Me loss of blood… death. Hell. _I then realized that cutting myself was a controlled action. That if I kept cutting myself eventually… I'd die. This information was overwhelming. I hated it although my view of my surroundings was fogy I could still my fathers essence present. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME! NEVER! NEVER!" On the last never I shot up in the bed of the Titans infirmary in a cold sweat. I looked around noticing my arms bandaged and the sleeves of my uniform torn off. Then before I could move again beast boy ran into the room. I reached out to him. He came near me and I hugged him. And I whispered in his ear "thank you beast boy… for saving me from _myself_."

**Well? Did ya like it? It will probably be my one and only serious fanfic. Because I am as insane as can be  so please review! Oh and this is my first fanfic.**


End file.
